


Pandora's Box - a Pandora Christmas

by suziesu74



Series: The Pandora [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suziesu74/pseuds/suziesu74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Pandora's Box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box - a Pandora Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Pandora's box and is just a little kinky one shot based on a acrostic Christmas poem.  
> warnings - contains several BDSM references.

C is for Cock Rings

The leather cuff clamped tightly around the base of Harry’s rigid shaft did nothing to stop the pearly white dribble of pre-come that manage to escape and lazily run down the smooth heated skin of his purpling cock.

“Severus…please let me come!” Harry begged, Severus laughed with the deep raspy voice and Harry bucked up with need. A strong hand pushed him back into the cool rubber sheets below him, the contrast of the cool slickness against his flushed aroused skin made Harry whimper with desire.

“Severus.” his voice bordering on pleading, his tone high and needy.

“Not yet.” he soothed and leaned forward to lap at the spill adorning the tip of Harry’s weeping length.

H is for Hand job

Strong, warm grip on his member, Severus slowly with a deliberate teasing movement, stroked back and forth, Harry’s hips shot up. Mouth gagged with a leather bit and unable to shout of his frustration, Harry willed Severus to read the look in his eyes. The sly, beguiling smile that graced the handsome dark eyed man’s face informed Harry that he was well aware of his torment.

“Mmmmm” Harry murmured and Severus kissed the side of his muffled mouth, his tongue sweeping along Harry’s plump bottom lip. A whispered word and the gag disappeared, immediately replaced by Severus’ agile tongue as it delved and mapped the coral of Harry’s gasping mouth.

The hand gripping his cock sped up its strokes adding a twist around the head of Harry’s turgid shaft, the pre-come aiding the sure strokes.

“Come for me, Naughty Harry.” Severus whispered against his lips and Harry was incapable of disobeying.

R is for Restraints.

The Christmas tree lights twinkled on the large tree that graced the corner of Harry’s living room. Vivienne and Draco stood by the fire, talking animatedly with Severus about some new project that they had. Having introduced two new clubs in the past year, one to Diagon Alley and another one in muggle London.

Harry still couldn’t believe that this would be the first Christmas that he and Severus had spent together in the same house. Last year with everything being so new they had only spent the day together and the night, Harry smiled at the memory of having sex with the dark eyed man all day and night. Smile spreading across his face at the knowledge that they could be together whenever they wanted, Severus had moved in with him two months ago and everything still felt new even though they’d been a couple for over a year.

The smile slipped slightly at the memories of the reactions from Family and friends. His relationship with Ron had never really recovered from the fiasco with Charlie and the incident in the club, the year previously, Ron had refused to acknowledge his new relationship. Hermione had fought with him about his stubborn attitude but to no avail, the red head still spoke to Harry but out rightly insisted that as far as he was concerned Severus did not exist. Heart lightening at the embraces that he had experienced from everyone else in the family, Mrs Weasley disgusted with the behaviour of her two sons had even invited both he and Severus to Christmas dinner this year. An offer that Harry had regretfully declined, smile back on his face while he thought about all the things they planned to do that day. Visions of lying naked and sated on the bed with his glorious Master outweighed any guilt at missing a Weasley Christmas. The last he had heard was Charlie had moved back to Romania and was seeing a local dragon tamer, Harry felt relieved that the man had moved on with his life but still had no desire to speak to him.

“Are you ready to behave now?” Severus’ rich voice enquired, Harry struggled against the bonds holding him to the chair. Looking behind the large man to take in the sparkling eyes of Vivienne and the laughing ones of Draco. Harry noticed that the blond had his arm firmly around her waist, Harry had not been surprised that they were still together, both of them suited to each other. Harry found his eyes drawn to her expanding waistline, the bump more prominent than a month ago, her pregnancy surprising everyone but Draco had been elated by the news and made it his duty to fuss around her at every opportunity.

“So?” his tone full of fire and arousal, Harry almost moaned aloud under the rich voice, his word like a caress on his naked skin. The rope biting into his wrists and legs, the seat uncomfortable under his body. Cock full and proud, bobbing and splashing pre-come against his taut abdomen. Harry felt no embarrassment about his current predicament, his heart raced at the idea of being watched now. Regularly engaging in public sex at Pandora’s box and in the presence of the Vivienne and Draco had removed any inhibitions that he had.

“I’ll be good, I promise.. Master.” Harry whimpered and lifted his wild green eyes to take in the formidable man, Severus looking down at him with fiery eyes. His thick cock straining the fabric of his tight jeans, Harry’s mouth watered at the sight, leaning forward to try and kiss the outline of the impressive erection.

“Good boy.” Severus placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Harry’s mouth and released the restraints.

I is for Insertion.

Harry struggled to get his breath, the crowd in the bar watching with avid eyes. The slick noise of the large, black dildo sliding in and out of his stretched hole filled the room, Harry moaned. The eyes of the strangers moved over his glistening body, the desire in them felt like tiny fingers touching and stroking his skin.

“Oh..oh..oh.” he moaned, the dildo sliding against his prostate with unerring accuracy, his eyes fixed on the stare from his master. Severus licked his lips at the sight laid out before him and increased the thrusts of the vibrator with a whispered word, enjoying the change in pitch of Harry’s moans.

“You like that?” he teased, Harry bucked up and his cock slapped against his stomach, drawn up tight with need, “Don’t you wish it was my cock filling and stretching you?”

“YES!” Harry screeched, spreading his legs wider to expose his dusky pink entrance, the hole becoming darker around the edges with misuse. Severus growled at the sight, flicking his wand and the dildo pulled out and Harry moaned at the empty sensation. Severus crossed the room in two strides, grabbing Harry’s smooth thighs and opening them further. Leaning forward to lick a stripe along the underside of Harry’s shaft, he keened on the floor at the feeling of Severus’ tongue.

“Fuck me!” Harry moaned and Severus pulled away to place himself between his thighs, the tip of his erection rubbing against the twitching pucker.

“With pleasure.” Severus answered and slowly slid inside the tight heat of Harry’s body.

S is for Sounding.

“Are you sure?” Severus asked, his excited tone belying the concern he felt, Harry smiled and pulled him into a steamy kiss, their tongues duelling and lapping at each other. Harry nodded in the kiss and could feel the answering smile and his heart began to beat faster.

Severus pushed to lie back on the bed, his body sinking into the soft pillows and sheets of his familiar bed. Not wanting an audience for this, Severus had been intrigued when Harry had told him about the dream he’d had about it, insisting that he would only do it when Harry felt ready.

“Relax for me, it might be uncomfortable.” Severus’ smooth voice instantly relaxed Harry and he smiled at the black eyed man. A slick hand caressed Harry’s hard cock, the lube coated thumb rubbing the tip and massaging in the cool lubricant. Harry’s eye fluttered shut under the ministrations of his Master, his strong hand rubbing and stroking his already engorged cock. Disappointed, when the hand pulled away, something cold and hard sliding across the head of his cock, opening his eyes to take in the sight of the silver rod in Severus’ hand.

“Ok?” Harry took a deep breath and nodded his assent. Severus’ eyes lit up with arousal and Harry let out an involuntary moan.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Severus’ tone had a hint of amusement in it. Harry opened his mouth to answer back, his words descending into a moan as Severus slid the tip of the cool rod into his cock.

“Look at me!” Severus ordered and Harry complied immediately. Their eyes never breaking contact as slowly he opened Harry’s cock to accept the metal rod. Feeling the strange coldness spreading from inside him, the metal inserting itself was a bizarre sensation. Harry looked deep into Severus’ eyes and felt no pain, the obsidian eyes hypnotising in their intensity.

“I love you.” Harry breathed and Severus smiled.

T is for Teasingly tied.

Harry lay still on the bed, listening for the tell tale flare of the floo announcing Severus’ return home. His meeting at the ministry had ran on longer than expected, Harry sighed wistfully and thought back to everyone’s initial surprise at learning the former Potion Master was very much alive. The public were full of adoration and hero worship for the man who had played his part so well during the war. Ministry officials’ had clamoured to get Severus to return to his previous Potion position and even Minerva had enquired if he had been interested in returning to teach.

So far up until now, Severus had declined the idea of returning to his former profession. Harry had vehement insisted that he at least think about the offers, the arguments that had followed had been fuelled by frustration and anger on both sides. Harry’s heart still skipped at beat at the prospect of their relationship which was still new and fragile at the time, falling apart. Driven by the desire to be with Severus, Harry had withdrawn his objections to Severus procrastinating. The make up sex following had been heated and spectacular, leaving Harry feeling uncomfortable for several days. He giggled at the recollection of having to hobble around at the discomfort but sporting a huge smile the entire time.

The whoosh of the floo made Harry’s pulse begin to race, willing his body to remain relaxed as he heard the thumping of Severus’ heavy boots thundering up the stairs. Closing his eyes and whispering a word, the charmed dildo sliding deep inside him at the command. The sound of the door opening nearly caused Harry to give in and open his eyes, pretending not to have heard the noise, Harry wiggled his hips allowing the dildo to push deeper inside his slick hole.

Severus remained silent, Harry could hear the slight hitch in his breath at the sight that greeted him, then an amused huff. Harry had tied a bright red bow around the base of his cock, adorning his smooth chest written in red and green frosting were the words. MERRY CHRISTMAS.

“Would it be wrong to unwrap my present now?” Severus’ deep voice asked, Harry moaned as the vibrator rubbed against his prostate, his cock dripping and coating the red elaborate bow, “Or should I wait until it’s the appropriate time, it is still two days until Christmas?”

“NO!” Harry whimpered and opened his eyes, the fire burning in the black ones of his Potion master made Harry almost swoon. A single finger traced around the bow, the delicate touch inflaming Harry’s already raging libido, his hips bucked up and Severus leaned down to place a kiss to the bejewelled tip.

“I think I’ll open it now,” his tongue peeped out to lick away the pre-come, Harry’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, a small laugh emerging at Severus’ next words. “Well, I have been a good boy this year.”

M is for Masks.

The party at the Ministry was in full swing, the Christmas Eve Masquerade ball was being thrown to help the Ministry Orphanage’s. The war had taken its toll on everyone and left many children without their parents. Harry had become actively involved also spearheading several campaigns to promote awareness as well as to encourage people to donate both time and money.

Harry scanned the room, taking in the opulent splendour of his surroundings, searching for his masked man. Heart skipping a beat as Severus crossed the ballroom, black tailored tuxedo accompanied by a jewelled mask, the style similar to the one he still sometimes wore at the club. Harry shifted uncomfortable in his Armani black suit, his own mask virginal white and studded with sparkling white stones. Severus had laughed at the choice of colour , insisting that Harry was anything but virginal. A sentiment that Harry had agreed considering the conversation had been while Harry had been worshipping Severus’ cock, his own giggles muffled when he dipped his tongue into the dewy slit of the man’s thick length.

“You look extremely edible right now.” Severus purred in his ear, a possessive arm encircling his waist, Harry leaned into the embrace.

“I wish we were in bed.” Harry whispered and the dark eyed man smiled, his clinch tightening as Ron approached the couple, Hermione looked stunning in a vibrant red dress, her mask jewelled with rubies.

“Harry.” Ron spoke in nervous tones, unable to maintain eye contact with him. Severus gave him a look of pure disdain, his eyes smiling as he spoke to Hermione, the banter light and friendly.

“Ron, how have you been?” Harry tried to sound cheerful, his heart still hurting at the loss of his best friend. Ron lifted his gaze and gave him a small smile, his words rushed and apologetic.

“Harry.. I’m so sorry, I should have realised you weren’t happy with Charlie,” he paused for a breath, Harry noted that Severus and Hermione were no longer talking, “I know that you’re happy, I’ve been a complete arse.”

Harry laughed at the words and for moment Ron looked crushed, Harry pulled him into a tight hug. “Yes, you have been.. a huge arse!” Ron laughed into his shoulder as they embraced. Both of them sporting misty eyes as they broke apart, Hermione looked joyful and Severus amused.

“Harry, I need to ask a favour,” Ron looked more nervous and Harry wondered if it was just some scam to get something, his heart sinking, “Will you be my best man, we’re getting married!” Ron shouted out, his face beaming as he pulled Hermione to join them. Harry hugged both of them, tear flowing freely now and had agreed immediately.

“Severus, I would like you to be there too.” Ron asked with a shaky smile, his nerves at their pinnacle, obviously unsure of the man’s reaction. Severus pondered the words and smiled at the trembling red head, Harry echoed his smile at the following words.

“I would be honoured to attend your wedding, thank you.”

A is for Arousal.

The mask lay discarded by the floo, Harry moaning steadily into the mouth of the powerful man. Severus’ strong hands lifted Harry up and he instantly wrapped his legs around the muscular waist of his lover. The position allowing their cocks to align and brush against each other. Harry’s moan increasing at the feel of the hard, solid shaft pushing into his own firm length.

“Severus, I love you!” Harry gasped as he broke from the kiss, his lips swollen at the intensity. Severus’ eyes flashed with desire , crushing their lips back together, the heat in the kiss melting Harry’s brain. All rational thought left his kiss addled mind, his hand taking on a life of their own as the mapped every inch of the potion master. Fingertips tracing the muscles that moved sensually under his skin, the power in Severus’ body making Harry groaned with arousal. The raw sexuality that seemed to flow from Severus never failed to make Harry light headed with need.

“Mmm.. love you.. my Harry.” Severus’ gruff voice informed Harry that his own need was building, the kiss becoming ferocious and all consuming. A whispered word and they were both glorious naked, the formal attire gone and smooth heated flesh left in its place.

“Take me now.” Harry couldn’t wait any longer, Severus reached down to tap the flared end of the butt plug that was buried inside, “Yes, yes.” Harry whimpered as Severus slowly slid it out just a fraction of an inch only to push it back in, his stretched pucker opening for the large plug. His moans becoming screams as he felt a questing finger slide in beside the plug, the burning pain racing through his body and setting his blood to boil. Harry deepened the kiss, tongue lapping excitedly against Severus’ and the man answered his eagerness with a moan of his own.

“Please.” the word filled with pleading, Harry begged his master to take him. Severus broke away from the kiss, black eyes boring into his soul, Harry felt his mind being penetrated, the sensation added to the pleasure pain of his body stretching to accommodate the man’s finger and the solid rubber.

“You’re mine!” Severus thundered with a possessed tone, his questing finger replaced with two, the pain and pleasure feeling rushing through Harry.

“Yes, only yours.. always yours.. Make me yours forever!” the words spilling from his mouth apparently pleasing the man, he leaned down to nip and lick at the throbbing pulse point in Harry’s neck.

“I will.” Severus murmured into his slender neck, removing his fingers along with the plug. Harry felt wide open, his entrance gaping and begging to be filled, the potion master rubbing the head of his cock in a circular motion, teasing Harry’s twitching pucker.

“I’ll never stop craving you, your body, your skin under my fingertips,” Severus ran a single finger along Harry’s bitten bottom lip, “Your lips, the way your body opens up for me.” he punctuated the words by sliding his cock into Harry’s clenching tunnel and not stopping until he was buried to the hilt.

“I love you with everything that I am.. You make me a better man.” Severus’ heartfelt words brought tears to Harry’s eyes. He pulled Severus hard against his chest, the potion master stumbled forward and they collapsed at the foot of the stairs.

“I love you, I love you.. Fuck me!” Harry pressed tiny kisses to Severus’ face, the tender moment tempered with consuming passion that they both felt.

Severus pulled out, leaving just the tip of his throbbing cock perched inside the spasming entrance. Harry thrust his hips down and impaled himself, Severus threw his head back and let out a low moan. The noise fuelled Harry’s movements, reaching above himself to touch the bottom step of the stair, bracing his hands against the soft carpet. His body alight with arousal, every fibre in his being sparking and becoming hypersensitive, the feel of the carpet under his fingers, the caress of the breeze from the open door made Harry whimper. The pleasure pain feel of Severus deep inside him and his body revelled in the experience. Harry leaned up to kiss the flushed man, his breath stolen with the gentle touch of lips on each other. Using the stairs as leverage Harry fucked himself on the man’s impressive shaft, the slick sound of lubricant echoing in the hallway, the noise broken by the whimpers emerging from the writhing Harry. His own cock slapping between, rubbing against the taut stomach of Severus, the tip leaking and leaving a smear on his skin.

“I’m close.” Harry arched his back and Severus slid impossibly deep, his channel clamped around him like a vice and Harry’s cock spat with need.

“Come for me!” Severus moaned and thrust forward hard and fast, the sound of skin against skin loud in the quiet house.

“Come in me!” Harry managed to gasp before his body seized, his back arched and he stopped breathing. Hot come splashed Severus’ chest and covered Harry’s abdomen, his balls drawn tight as he rode the crest of his climax. The combined sensation of the ribbons of Harry’s come hitting his heated skin and the rhythmic tightening of Harry’s entrance pulled Severus’ orgasm from him. Thrust twice inside the undulating man before slumping forward, his movements jerky as he poured himself into Harry.

“Mmm, Merry Christmas.” Harry murmured as the clock in the hall chimed midnight.

S is for surprise.

Harry stretched, the morning light filtering through the curtains, his body aching in a pleasurable way. Reaching across, surprised that Severus was no longer in bed with him but assured by the still warm sheets that he hadn’t been gone for long. His musing interrupted when the missing man walked into the room carrying a breakfast tray laden with coffee and croissants, the smell of warm bread making Harry sit up.

“Good morning.” Severus kissed him on the brow and Harry was struck by the fact that the man seemed nervous about something. A small present on the tray caught his eyes and he pressed a kiss to Severus’ lips.

“Are you ok?” Severus’ smiled and nodded his head, but Harry noted that the smile did not reach his eyes.

“Merry Christmas.” Severus said brightly and pushed the present to Harry, with eager fingers he tore into the wrapping, the man’s unusual demeanour still lingered in his mind. A small box emerged as the wrapping disappeared, Harry’s heart stopped as he opened the box. Suddenly, Severus nerves made sense, the elegant diamond ring dazzled from its confines, lifting watering green eyes to look at the smiling but apprehensive eyes of his master.

“Marry me?” Severus’ deep voice trembling as he spoke.

“Yes!” Harry shouted and Severus smiled.

The end.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!


End file.
